Tempting
by alphabet
Summary: Fred says goodbye to Angelina before he and George take off so spectacularly in OotP.


_Dedicated to my friend Kirk, who likes my F/A stories and got me writing again._

"Oy, Angelina!" Fred whispered, prodding her in the back. 

She mumbled something noncommittal without lifting her head. 

"Angelina, History of Magic is over. We have to go now." 

She opened one eye. "What is it, Herbology? I'm doing all right there. So I'll just sleep a little bit longer, thanks." 

"Well, all right, but you can't do it here. The fourth-years are coming in." 

"I'm sure no one needs this desk." 

"I'm sorry, Angelina," Ginny's voice said from above her. "But I do." 

Angelina sighed heavily. "Fine," she snapped. "Let's go." 

"Carry your books?" Fred offered. "Are you always this grumpy when you first wake up?" 

She shoved her books into his hands. "Seven years of taking History of Magic with me, and you _still_ don't know that?" 

He had the grace to look sheepish. "I suppose that was a bit of a silly question." 

Angelina frowned as Fred started towards the main staircase. "Why are we going upstairs? We have Herbology." 

"Sprout told us to take a free day since the plants wouldn't be ready until Friday. Remember?" 

"Oh, that's right. I'm heading up to the Tower, then, and taking a nap. I don't suppose you'll walk with me and carry my books?" 

"No, I can. It's just...can we talk?" 

"Sure." She waited, then asked, "Are you going to say anything?" 

Fred checked his watch. "Here, sit down a minute." 

"You seem like you have somewhere to be." 

"Not until five--I've got time. And I really need to talk to you." 

"All right..." 

But Fred seemed very nervous. He opened his mouth a few times only to snap it shut and stare at her. 

He was being much too serious. It was worrisome. "What is it?" 

"I'm not disagreeing with what you said at the beginning of the year," he said. "I mean...yeah. You were made captain and there are N.E.W.T.s and it could have been bad. It probably would have been bad. So I'm not disagreeing." 

Angelina wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about. 

"But I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say something, so..." 

She wasn't at all impatient anymore, just apprehensive. What was he going on about? 

"I'm sorry I got myself kicked off the Quidditch team." 

Angelina blinked. "Oh. Well. Er, thank you. But it's all right now." 

"Yeah." He chewed on his lip for a moment. "That wasn't really what I wanted to say." 

"Oh?" 

"I mean, I am sorry, but--this isn't working." 

"I'm confused beyond belief," Angelina offered. 

He grinned. "That is always fun, but I need to get this out." He stared out a window, then looked back at her. 

"Fred, why don't you just say what you need to say? You know me well enough to know I won't be offended." 

He thought it over. "You're sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

He leaned over and kissed her. 

Angelina's jaw dropped and she couldn't move. 

"It's easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission," he said with a shrug. "Except I'm not really sorry." He considered her a moment. "You should shut your mouth, Angelina. It's _really_ tempting." 

She did so. 

Then it was like the kiss had unleashed a floodgate of words. "Look, Angelina. In September...you were right to break it off. We would have killed each other with all the stress we've had. So this year just wasn't our year. But we're almost done with Hogwarts, right? You know I like you, and I know you don't hate me. I think we should give it a try. Not right away. Wait until you finish your N.E.W.T.s, until you're done for the year. I think we could make a go of it." He ran out of breath. "Er, that's what I wanted to say." 

Angelina was still staring. She knew it, but she couldn't help it. If Fred had told her he intended to get 12 N.E.W.T.s, she wouldn't have been more surprised. 

"Say something?" 

She opened her mouth to tell him he was off his rocker, he was still a nutter, and she just couldn't handle a boyfriend like him, and what came out was, "You want to wait?" 

It was like she'd Petrified him, he went so still. "Uh...it would be best," he said slowly. "George and I...I can't tell you, who knows what Umbridge will do, but..." A slow grin spread across his face. "You mean that? You agree?" 

Angelina pulled herself together. "Waiting. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. We have N.E.W.T.s and Quidd--er, I have Qui--sorry." 

He was still grinning like he had the day he and George set off Dungbombs in Potions and got away with it. "Next Hogsmeade weekend...let's really have a talk." 

"All right, that would be good." 

"Excellent." Fred checked his watch again. "I really have to go. Er, Angelina?" 

She looked up. "What?" 

He kissed her again! However, honesty compelled her to admit that though he started it, he was also the one who ended it. "I _told_ you it was tempting. Um, goodbye." 

The next morning, Angelina looked up and down Gryffindor table. Just Ron and Ginny. The twins were well and truly gone. 

The conversation made more sense now. Saying he had to tell her something. Saying that _she_ had N.E.W.T.s instead of _they_ had N.E.W.T.s. That goodbye. It had sounded odd. Why not a "see you later"? 

Because he was gone. And it made no sense for it to hurt her like this. He'd even said she was right to break it off with him! Not like they'd even had anything going, anyway. 

She didn't realize she had a letter until the owl got impatient and dropped it on her toast. 

"Where are you this morning?" Alicia asked, opening her copy of the _Quibbler_. "You've been spacey since you woke up." 

"Just tired, I suppose." Angelina looked at the letter--she didn't recognize the handwriting--and the return address was somewhere in London. Who did she know in London? 

_Angelina, _

Seriously, next Hogsmeade weekend. Come by Floo to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 

Fred 

P.S. I won't mind if you're tempting. 

"Good news?" Alicia asked absently, turning the magazine upside down. 

"Yeah, I'd say so. D'you have a quill on you?" 

Alicia handed it over without looking up. 

"Thanks." Angelina turned the parchment over. 

_Fred, _

All right, then. 

Angelina 

P.S. Maybe I will be.


End file.
